Further Asunder
by Linadoon
Summary: "Vili processed what was happening, feeling confused, worried, lost. Their heart hammered hard inside their chest, making it hard to breathe. They turned to the side, noticing that UrSon wasn't the only one there; the other Mystics were there as well, as were the Skeksis." - Power of the Dark Crystal Fanfic - Original characters - Writing Study
1. Issue 1

**This is just a small little work with my boy Vili that i decided to make after reading the Power of the Dark Crystal. They is my first character who used "they/them" pronoums, so I wanted to see how it was like to write it.**

**Spoilers for the Power of the Dark Crystal I guess!**

* * *

**Issue 1**

Vili blinked once or twice, while their eyes got used to the new place they had just fallen onto. It didn't feel like the ground of the UrSkek's land, it felt different, cold, but strangely familiar.

They heard the hustle of clothes and big forms moving around. It had been a long time since Vili had felt unsafe, but their instincts were still there. They raised their head, looking up at the looming forms above.

"Free!" A voice screamed, letting out a loud cackle.

"No…" Vili would recognize the form in front of them anywhere. "Papa…!"

UrSon opened his golden eyes, looking down at Vili without moving. He stretched his lower arm towards the gelfling, who instinctively ran to him, hiding underneath his large and hunched form.

Vili processed what was happening, feeling confused, worried, lost. Their heart hammered hard inside their chest, making it hard to breathe. They turned to the other side, noticing that UrSon wasn't the only one there; the other Mystics were there as well, as were the Skeksis.

Vili wasn't even sure if they were happy or not to see that SkekTar was there too, standing confused in front of UrSon, who had his first set of hands pressing against his back, as if supporting him.

What happened? Why was TarSon separated? Why was it happening again?

The little gelfling let out a groan as pain ran through them and a strong, violent humming ringed inside their ears. And when Vili looked up, they felt breathless. The Crystal of Truth loomed behind them, shining in a strong and dark purple color. It was corrupted again, taken by darkness. When did that happen? Who did that to the Crystal?

"UrSon…" SkekTar called as the Skeksis backed away from their mystics, screeching at them in disgust.

"Hide…!" Vili said in a hiss, hoping he heard.

SkekTar hesitated, looking from his fellow Skeksis to his Urru. UrSon nodded at his counterpart. When the Skeksis were more focused on accessing their situation, SkekTar backed away from the Crystal, ignoring the scared gelflings and podlings that watched him as he found a place in the corner of the room, where he expected not to be seen.

Vili felt uncomfortable being that far from SkekTar, but they would rather see the Skeksis safe than close. They felt UrSon's long fingers holding on to their small form a bit tighter, knowing that their feelings were shared.

"Punishment!" SkekNa screeched, raising a healed hand. "Vengeance for our imprisonment!"

Vili shook their head. Once again, the Skeksis had no memory of their time as UrSkek. Vili was happy to know that at least SkekTar seemed to remember – but it wasn't like he was going to forget it, was it?

"Who? Who is to blame?" SkekOk asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We know who…" SkekUng practically growled, turning to the Skeksis not too far from him. "HIM! Whimpering Chamberlain!"

The Chamberlain was taken back, letting out a startled "mmmmn?" as claws were pointed at him.

But Vili didn't care for the Skeksis and their stupid quarrels. They focused on the Mystics, especially UrSon. While the Skeksis didn't seem to mind being split again, it was easy to see the UrRu were shaken by the change. Vili couldn't blame them. After waiting for so long to be reunited, just to be separated once more, so suddenly and so soon, would make anyone feel like that.

Vili held on tightly to UrSon's arm as the Skeksis made even more noise.

"Quickly…" The gelfling recognized that voice, even if it sounded so different, so old, so full of wisdom and fear. "While they squabble… F-find the shard…"

They also recognized the other, soft, sweeter, but just as fearful and pained as the first one:

"We can stop the horror… Before it begins…"

Sitting not too far from them, up in a balcony above the Crystal, were two very finely dressed gelflings. Their white hair seemed to shine, reflecting the purple of the Crystal's darkened light. They leaned against each other, weak, breathing hard. Even the Fizzgig on their arms seemed affected by the Crystal's corruption.

And, even with the many wrinkles of age that covered their faces, Vili would recognize them anywhere.

"Jen… Kira…!"

**-o-**

SkekTar watched from his hiding spot as the Skeksis put all blame on the Chamberlain, but noticed something that nobody else seemed to be paying attention to.

A warm light flickered not too far from him, moving slowly and silently on the floor. It looked like a gelfling, but at the same time it didn't, especially thanks to the fire that adorned it's head instead of hair or any type of headdress.

And not too far from it, forgotten on the floor, was…

"A shard…" A shiver ran down SkekTar's back and he felt stuck in place.

So that was it. The shard that forced them to split again, the one that brought them back to Thra. Someone shattered it, but who? And why? Was it-

"There! Look! The heretic! The Crystal Breaker!" A well-dressed gelfling yelled, just as the fire-gelfling reached the crystal shard. "She'll feed the shard to her fires! She'll doom us forever! S-Seize her!"

SkekTar needed to do something. He readied himself to leave the shadows he hid in, but didn't dare move once all the Skeksis turned to the little fire-gelfling. They wondered between themselves what to do with the crystal breaker, until SkekUng decided:

"Let fire-brat take shard!" He screeched, a smirk taking over his beak. "Then Skeksis rule FOREVER!"

"No." SkekTar couldn't let that happen, not again.

He waited as the fire-gelfling walked away, and looked over to his family. UrSon kept his eyes down, his lower set of arms still wrapped around the smaller form of Vili underneath. They were fine, they would be fine, the Skeksis wouldn't want to get close to the Mystics.

SkekTar went after the fire-gelfling. He didn't know if she was really against the gelflings, he didn't know if she wanted to destroy the shard she took with herself, so SkekTar decided not to antagonize her straight up. He would be careful, like UrSon taught him, even if that was different from what Skeksis normally did.

The firefling ran down a corridor, the noises of the Crystal Chamber being left behind. And as he walked, SkekTar noticed other footsteps beside his and the fireling's. And all he needed was a long and high-pitched whimper to know who accompanied them.

"Chamberlain…"

The Chamberlain's fine clothes were in pieces, dragging on the floor; his face was covered in scratches, left by the Crystal Bats that attacked him; and the way that he threw one of the most intact pieces of clothing over his head, didn't really do much for his lousy appearance.

"Mmmm… Shard… Important…!" SkekSil muttered to himself, apparently not noticing he wasn't the only skeksis there. "Shard is power!"

He raised an arm above his head and SkekTar noticed he was holding a rock, aiming it at the fireling. Acting quickly, SkekTar pushed SkekSil with his whole body, making him fall with a loud screech.

"Stay away from the gelfling, _spithead_!" The Entertainer hissed. He heard a gasp, knowing that the fireling had noticed she was being followed by two Skeksis.

He turned to the little one, who stared up at him with wide dark eyes, clutching the purple piece of crystal to her chest. And for a moment he didn't know if he needed to say anything. He just knew he needed the shard.

SkekTar took a few steps towards the fireling, who quickly took some steps back, before running again. He made a start to run after her, but-

"Mmmm… Entertainer is here too!"

"Ack!" And before SkekTar could react, something hard and heavy hit the side of his head, making him lose balance and fall. His head vibrated with pain, and he could feel warm blood running down his temple. He couldn't even focus his vision, but was able to see as SkekSil got up.

"Chamberlain will get shard… And you better stay out of my way!" And saying that, Chamberlain brought the stone down again, this time hitting the back of SkekTar's hand.

"No! Come back!" The far away cry of the fireling seemed to make SkekSil remember what he was doing in the first place. He let out a hissing "mmm", leaving SkekTar behind and following after the fireling with the bloodied stone still in hand.

SkekTar sat there for a while, hands covering his wounded head as it slowly stopped shaking.

**-o-**

"Aah…!" UrSon moaned in pain, covering his head with his hands.

"Papa, you're bleeding!"

He wasn't the only one being hurt, as the Skeksis attacked the gelfling guards, pushing them and their spears away while having no weapons of their own.

UrSon didn't seem to mind his own pain, more worried about keeping Vili hidden underneath him. But the gelfling squirmed their way from underneath the UrRu, checking the bloodied area. Head and hand were harmed, but UrSon wasn't hit directly.

"Papa is hurt…" Vili wondered what had caused such wounds on SkekTar. They looked around, but they couldn't find the Skeksis anywhere, especially with the chaos the others were causing.

They tried to leave the Mystic's side, only to be stopped by a big hand holding on to their small wrist. UrSon didn't tug, didn't even use strength, Vili just naturally stopped.

"Vili." UrSon said, calmly, softly. "Not now."

"But…"

Vili was silenced by a sound that made their skin crawl. They shrunk underneath UrSon's bigger form once again, more out of instinct than actual fear.

"Skeksis…" Jen spoke once again. "Surrender."

"You dare command Skeksis?!" SkekUng growled. "I am emperor! I am Garthim master!"

The noise came closer and closer, that damned "click clack click" that haunted Vili's dreams for so long. Vili couldn't see from that position, but they could almost imagine the big, bulky creatures entering the Crystal's Chamber just like they had done so long ago, back when Jen and Kira were still young, and Vili was there with them.

"That's my scepter!" SkekUng roared.

"No." Jen said with conviction, over the sound of the Garthim. "It's not."

And even the Skeksis didn't seem to know what to say to that. From their hidden position, Vili finally had a glimpse of those big, purple and lifeless eyes. And, for the first time, the shiny orbs weren't focused on them, but on the Skeksis in front of it.


	2. Issue 2

**I am calling each chapter "Issues" only based on the fact that Power of the Dark Crystal is separated in Issues. But you can see that this chapter pretty much puts together 3 issues lol**

**Also, good to remember:  
This is basically the Power of the Dark Crystal, but slightly changed here and there and with my characters awkwardly put into the story (straight to DVD Tom & Jerry style, if you know what I mean lol). So yeah, the focus is mainly Vili and their papas.**

* * *

**Issue 2**

Vili slipped from underneath UrSon's hunched form to have a better view of what was going on, but still being hidden by the Mystic's thick mane of brown hair.

The Skeksis didn't allow themselves to be escorted to prison without putting up a bit of a fight. But every time one of the Garthims raised its big pincers and snapped towards them, the Skeksis were quick to back away with a screech and a curse.

"To the dungeons, now." Jen said with conviction, a tone of voice Vili had never heard before. "You know the way."

And being this close, they were able to see the older gelfling much better, before Jen followed the Skeksis to their prison. He wasn't the young, naïve gelfling that Vili had met, so long ago. Dear Thra, how he changed.

They wondered how long had it been, how many trines had it passed since they had left with the UrSkeks. They wondered how much they lost, seeing as gelflings seemed to crowd the whole chamber. So many, so different from each other…

"You'll pay for this!"

"This castle is ours!"  
Was the last they heard of the Skeksis as they were led away from the Crystal's Chamber. Vili sighed when the "clickety clack" of the Garthims disappeared slowly, feeling their body relax out of pure instinct.

Until…

"Aah! Another Skeksis!"

Vili raised their head when hearing the scream. SkekTar waddled into the Crystal's Chamber, holding on to his head with one hand. And even from their position, Vili could already see the blood.

"Papa!" Vili got up, noticing that UrSon wasn't holding them back anymore, and ran over to their other father, not minding the other gelflings.

SkekTar tried to keep himself up by leaning against a wall, but lost his ground. Luckily Vili was there to help him descend to the ground.

"Damn… Chamberlain… Ugh…" He complained, but the gelfling wasn't paying attention.

Vili quickly checked SkekTar's wounds. They were pretty much like UrSon's and didn't seem to be too serious, all that was needed was to clean and bandage the wound.

"Are you ok?" Vili asked.

"I am." SkekTar huffed, not really listening to what the gelfling had to say. He grabbed Vili's little hand and pulled them away from his head. "Chamberlain went after the fire-gelfling… Where are the others?"

"Warn Lord Jen!" A voice interrupted before Vili could speak. "Circle that monster! Don't let it escape!"

A group of soldiers came towards them.

"Stay away!" Vili stood in front of SkekTar, opening their arms and wings as if trying to look bigger and shield the Skeksis behind them. "This Skeksis mean no harm!" The soldiers didn't seem to listen, raising pointy spears to the Entertainer. "No!"

"Back off, you!" The soldier with a larger helmet said sternly, taking some steps closer.

Vili felt SkekTar's claws digging into their shoulders, ready to grab them and run if there was the need.

"Stop…!" A soft voice said, it wasn't strong and commanding enough, being weak and pained as it was, but it still made the soldier stop and take a few steps back.

Vili turned to the source of the command.

Two big brown eyes were staring at him and Vili couldn't help but smile, noticing that they had recognized them. Not that it would be hard, since they seemed to be the only one of the three who hadn't changed at all.

"Leave them be…" Kira said, softly, it was easy to see that moving and talking was difficult to her. Vili knew very well why, they could feel a little of what she was feeling as well, after all, both were connected to the Crystal of Truth.

The soldiers moved away from the two, slowly, unsure, but still holding their spears tightly.

Vili was quick, grabbing SkekTar by the hand and yanking him towards the Mystics that still stood in a circle around the Crystal. Vili glanced over to the Elderly Kira, noticing that she was watching, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

They wanted to run over to her and say something, but now didn't feel like the time for it.

Honestly, Vili was unsure about everything that was going on. They still felt confused, and shaken. All they wanted to do was to curl underneath UrSon's warmth and weight and close their eyes to access the whole situation with the same calm and patience of a Mystic.

"Are you ok…?" UrSon asked the same question the little gelfling had asked. The blood on his own head had been cleaned by UrIm.

"Yeah, I am, who cares?" SkekTar whined, but he allowed UrSon to touch his head.

"Let me look…" UrIm leaned closer.

"Chamberlain…" SkekTar continued saying. "He is going after the shard… And the fire-gelfling…" He hissed while the Healer checked his wounds. "I tried stopping him…"

"And he hit you." UrSon nodded, smiling softly at his counterpart. "You did good."

SkekTar didn't seem happy, but he looked away, embarrassed by the compliment. Vili smiled slightly. They hadn't changed. Honestly, no one had changed, even after being reunited. And then split once again.

Soft goosebumps ran over their back as a deep hum vibrated their whole body. Vili looked up at the darkened light of the Crystal, that fell over them with a deep purple hue. It looked just like it did before Jen finally healed it.

It was a sad sight.

That fire-gelfling SkekTar had mentioned, the one that took the shard… Why would they want to do so? So many bad things happened when the Crystal was broken back then, whe would someone want to let it all happen again?

Vili had so many questions, but so little answers. Luckily, they had an idea of where, and from whom, they would get the answers…

"What's going on…?"

Vili quickly looked up when hearing that voice. That was their chance. They turned to UrSon and SkekTar, asking without words to be sure that they could leave; the Mystic simply smiled at them, answering just as quietly.

The gelfling got up from their place, finally being able to see that Jen had returned, probably being told that another Skeksis was spotted on the Crystal Chamber. He stopped on his tracks, watching Vili with the same expression Kira had shown before.

A guard – probably the leader, judging by his helmet – moved beside the Elder, holding on to his spear, but Jen simply raised a hand to stop him.

Vili stopped right in front of Jen, putting a small space between them, and they couldn't help but smile a little, happy to see their friend once again.

Jen had changed. He was way older, with his pale face detailed with wrinkles, and hair as white as marble. But Vili could also see much more had changed besides his looks, like his stance and the aura that surrounded him. Vili couldn't help but remember fondly of the curious and naïve little gelfling they had met, so long ago.

There was so much they wanted to say, but somehow the words seemed to disappear for a moment.

"You're taller now…!" Was all they got to mention.

"Vili…" Jen said slowly, as if he hadn't spoken those words for so long that his voice had forgotten how to pronounce it. "You're back."

"We all came back apparently…" Vili looked back at the Mystics, watching as UrIm took care of SkekTar's wounded head.

They pressed their lips together, looking up at the darkened Crystal. They had many questions, about what happened in Thra while they were gone, how the gelflings returned, why was the Crystal shattered again and also why was there so much stuff surrounding the Crystal?

But they knew they needed to focus on the most important questions at the moment. The rest came after.

"What happened? The Crystal…"

"It was shattered. By a fireling." Another voice answered before the Elder could do so.

Vili quickly span around, turning to a face they had seen only once or twice in their whole live, but that they would never truly forget.

"Aughra!" They cried out, maybe a bit too loud. But they couldn't help it. Aughra, the Keeper of Secrets, was the true child of Thra, and Vili could feel the aura that surrounded her resonating with the Crystal's song, despite it being slightly broken at the moment. It was familiar, and comforting. "You're still here!"

"Of course, I am! Where else would Aughra be? Hnf!" Aughra huffed loudly, before turning to Jen. "Listen, gelfling, we must speak!" She was serious, holding on tightly to her walking staff. "We must speak of prophecy!"

"Prophecy…" Jen repeated the word and seemed to think for a bit. "Of course."

They turned to follow Jen to the balcony above the Crystal, when an arm was put between Jen and Vili.

"Wait! You!" The gelfling with a weird and pointy headdress pointed an accusing finger at Vili. "You have come with these… Creatures! And stood beside a Skeksis! Is the Castle being crowded by heretics today?!"

"Crystalline, stop." Jen said before Vili could even try to defend themself.

"But, my Lord!" Crystalline was quick to say, in a softer tone of voice, Vili did notice the change. "This… Gelfling… How can we be sure we can trust-"

"Vili is a friend of many trines, you mustn't worry." Jen said, leaving no place for discussion. "They can come with us if they wish to, for I trust them."

Crystalline seemed unsure of what to say, looking from the Elder to the smaller gelfling, who glared at him. Vili decided, they didn't like Crystalline. There was just something off about him… But it wasn't important at the moment.

"Please, I want to understand what is going on…"

The four walked up to the balcony where Kira was waiting for them, with a very old and white haired fizzgig sitting right beside her. Jen carefully grabbed her pale hand on his own, sitting beside her and asking how she felt in a soft and worried tone of voice. Vili smiled at the scene, remembering how the two were when young.

"Vili!" Kira looked up at Vili with a smile. It was good to see her smile, but Vili could see through the happy face. They felt the energy that lingered from her, so soft, so dim; just like the light of the Crystal. "It's been so long...!"

Vili reached for her other outstretched hand, sitting beside her on the floor.

"Indeed, it has." They smiled at her, before turning to the shuffling and snorting little thing beside them. "Hello again, Fizzgig!" Fizzgig sniffed their hand, looking up at Vili with curious and old eyes, before barking loudly, recognizing the gelfling in front of it. "Huh, so you remember me too!"

"Yes, yes, gelfling is back! Hmf!" Aughra huffed, annoyed, hitting Vili slightly on the leg with her staff – they quickly shuffled to the side. "Not important! New prophecy is important!"

"Please, old friend, do tell us what it is." Jen said and once again he sounded serious and strong, like a leader should sound.

"Hmm…" Aughra sat down slowly and painfully, groaning once settling on the floor. She pulled out a long, wooden pipe from a pocket on her robes and lighted it.

They all waited for her words of wisdom. Vili couldn't help but feel impatient, turning their eyes down to the Crystal. It hummed almost inaudible under the balcony, it's purple light reflecting all over the chamber, and over the Mystics – and the one Skeksis – that sat around it.

"Aughra heard the Stars… They tell us, in riddles, of course, in riddles… The Prophecy…" The Sage said, taking a drag from her pipe, and letting out. "_When feeble shines what once was bright… And secret spheres succumb to night… If inward passes the slivered light… One world dies… Another made right…_"

"What does it _mean_, Aughra?" Jen asked, softly, but impatiently. "This new Prophecy?"

"Hmf! Always want meaning, don't they?" Aughra huffed. "Never Straight with prophecies! Always twisted. That's how stars think, gelfling! But… Seems to me… Only one thing it can mean. Hmf!" She took a long drag of her pipe, letting out a large cloud of smoke. The smoke moved and bended in front of her, taking a different form, which seemed to show five people, surrounding what looked like a star. "Fireling takes shard inside Thra. Fireling saves _her_ people. Fireling _dooms_ us." The clouds of smoke dissipated. "We must act."

"She's right!" Crystalline intervened. "Every moment the shard is gone the Skeksis claw at their bonds!" His eyes drifted down to the Crystal, or, more precisely, to SkekTar, sitting with the Mystics. "But using the Garthim we could-"

"Quiet, slitherskull! Hmnf!" Aughra raised her staff, hitting the gelfling on the side with it – Vili had to hold back a chuckle. "Let those with hearts hear their own minds!"

"Jen…" Kira said, softly, weakly. She lowered worried and sad brown eyes to the Crystal. "What has happened to our shining world…?"

Vili felt a small pang of sorrow when hearing it, especially because they were silently wondering the same. Vili remembered how Thra looked like when they left with the UrSkeks, how the place was practically drained out of life and health by the Skeksis and their usage of the Crystal of Truth.

Vili could see by the people that gathered around the Palace, that somehow the gelfling were back, which meant even more could have returned with them. But apparently not everything was flowers and sunshine… Not that they was expecting it to be.

"When feeble shines what once was bright…" They repeated the words of the Prophecy. Damn, they wished they could still hear the stars… "That's the Crystal…" It was easy to guess. "Has it's light been dwindling like that for long?"

"Of course not." Crystalline was quick to say, turning to the older couple. "My Elders, you saw what the bats showed…"

"Indeed..." Jen said, but he didn't sound sure. "But today…"

"The Scrying Bats see lush woodland, but there are shadows at the edges of the view." Kira said softly, as if talking only to herself. "In the Dreamfast I feel frost... I see great cracks, as if Thra were shrinking into itself…" She sighed, turning to Jen. "When did we last step outside these walls?"

Jen took some time to think.

"All I know is, that boy, Kensho…"

"The traitor!" Crystalline added.

"He's the only one in years who's dares tell us something we didn't want to hear." Jen continued as if Crystalline hadn't said a word.

Vili didn't know who they were talking about, and also didn't know if Crystalline spoke the truth, but they decided that they liked Kensho more than they liked that one gelfling standing in front of them.

"We must see for ourselves…" Kira said, smiling tenderly.

Jen turned big blue eyes to her, as if she had said something startling.

"Kira… Please…" He held on tightly to her hand, and she answered to the hold. It was as if their hands were one. "The Crystal brought you back to me once, but… Now?" Jen didn't get to finish the sentence, sighing loudly, pressing his forehead against Kira's as if he wanted to get closer to her if it was possible. "As its light wanes… So do you... A journey could kill you…"

"Hm…" Kira closed her eyes and hummed softly, almost in sync with the Crystal's own lugubrious humming. "Then _you_, my love…"

"Yes… Yes, I will go." Jen nodded solemnly.

Vili sighed, watching as Jen brought Kira's hand to his lips for a moment, kissing her pale knuckles in an almost worshipping way.

They knew they cared for each other, they could pretty much feel the love that lingered from them, so strong and so true. Jen would move lands and seas to protect his loved lady, to keep her safe, to save her. And Vili was happy to see such devotion, but, at the same time…

"Jen, listen…" Vili said, getting their friend's attention. "The fireling shouldn't have the power of choosing which world lives and which world dies… But neither should you."

Jen seemed to be slightly taken back by Vili's words, blinking once or twice as if he couldn't understand what they meant.

"We cannot allow Thra to die. Or anyone else…" He turned his eyes to Kira, not saying much.

Vili understood his worry, they truly did, but they couldn't help but think too much.

They had lived with the UrSkeks for so long that they got naturally used to their ways of being, of thinking, and of working things out. That whole situation was strangely similar to the type of hypothetical conundrums OkAc would create when explaining how things worked to Vili.

"If she'll condemn the gelflings, aren't you going to do the same to the firelings if you stop her?"

"You speak like Mystics, you do! Hmf!" Aughra complained, hitting him once again with the staff. "You have reason, but still, the prophecy is clear! One world dies, so the other can survive!"

"Is it though?" Vili muttered, more for himself than to the Sage. They knew how the Stars spoke, and how their riddles worked, like the ones ZokZah repeated from time to time.

_ Maybe I should talk with UrZah about it…_, Vili decided to do so later.

"I understand what you mean, and you do have reason, Vili, but…" Jen rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Crystal, it belongs to the gelflings."

"It belongs to Thra." Vili felt impatient and uncomfortable with that talk, but the time they had spent with the UrSkeks had taught them how to control their voice well enough to hide it. "To all of Thra."

"And what makes you think you can talk about Thra and its business, you who came with these monsters?" Crystalline threw back, still looking down at the other gelfling as if he was superior or something.

Vili huffed, annoyed by that guy's words.

"Ok, who is this guy and can I punch him?" They asked, softly, as if they was discussing the weather.

Kira laughed slightly, and everyone turned to her once hearing it. She wasn't doing any better, not with the Crystal's light dwindling like that, but it was still a good sound to hear.

**-o-**

SkekTar looked up at the balcony, watching as Vili followed Jen and Kira away from their large seat. The Crystal hummed darkly next to him and he groaned, looking away from it as if pained.

"This is madness…" He complained. UrSon simply hummed in acknowledgment. "Can you believe after waiting for so long… This would happen? We would be brought back? Like that?!" SkekTar waited for an answer, but got none. "Oh, come on, you big lazy lizard, just answer me!"

UrSon turned his golden eyes to his Skeksis, blinking slowly, as if he was tired.

"I am just as surprised as you…" He said simply, softly and slowly.

SkekTar huffed.

"Surprise is an understatement…" He groaned, looking up at the darkened Crystal once again. It hummed deeply, and the Skeksis could almost feel it resonating with something deep inside him, making his body shake. "And what can be done now? A shattered crystal, a runaway fireling, a bunch of stupid Skeksis locked away and annoying Mystics who ain't gonna do shit! Ow!"

He pulled away when something pinched his arm.

"We're reflecting…" UrSon said simply, ignoring the little sting he felt with his own actions.

"You are reflecting!" SkekTar rolled his eyes and growled exasperatedly. "All you do is reflect!"

UrSon could not show, but deep inside, SkekTar knew they felt the same. Confusion, pain, fear… It wasn't the first time they had felt like that. As the Crystal was shattered, their reality was shattered once again. And once again, their whole minds were inundated with the fear of separation, the fear of being pushed further asunder, once again; and the fear of never being whole again.

It hadn't been long enough, the Skeksis would say. Just a few trines, for Thra's sake! SkekTar couldn't remember very well defined memories from his united form, and the land they came from. All the memories felt like nothing but echoes of an almost forgotten dream, just like they felt after the first division; even with TarSon being split only a few moments ago. It wasn't fair!

He already missed it. And he knew UrSon missed it as well – the way that he reached a hand to his Skeksis counterpart, seeking for the contact, for the touch and for the illusion of unity at a moment like that, proved so.

Why had it happened? Why had the fireling taken the shard?

SkekTar cursed the way he acted and thought back when following the little Crystal shattered. He was so influenced by UrSon, it was hard to change. He should have just charged, grabbed the shard from the little bring and brought it back, but no…

And now Chamberlain was going after it. Great. Out of all the Skeksis, of course it had to be SkekSil, that slithering bastard! He wondered how SilSol was able to live with the knowledge that one of his parts was like that – he couldn't even remember if the UrSkek had ever mentioned it before. In the meantime, UrSol didn't like to talk about SkekSil.

A loud harrumph pulled SkekTar out of his thoughts.

"Here comes the old hag…" He shook his head.

Aughra hit her staff on the floor, loudly.

"You lazy luggard lollagrubs, why won't you _help_?!"

"It is not our way, sage, you know this…" UrAc said, slowly, softly, in the typical way of the Mystics.

"Not their way! Hmf! Not their way, he says!" Aughra pratically growled those words, waving her staff around. "World's about to end, Skeksis out for blood, stars and riddles and ratspit and rotfrogs and what we need's brains and action!" She started mumbling to herself, getting angrier at each word. "But Noo!"

Aughra brought her staff down once again, making another loud noise. The Mystics were unfazed by her anger and words.

"It's! Not! Their! Way!" The cried out.

"The world is a dream, wise Aughra…" UrAc hummed, holding his hands together as if praying and looking up as if he could see the sky from inside the Castle. "We are but its dreamers…"

Those words only seemed to make Aughra even angrier. She huffed and buffed, holding her staff tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

"'We are but its dreamers, we are but its dreamers'. Hmf!" She turned around to walk away, giving her back to the large form of the Mystics. "Of all the stinkthink stupid n-"

Aughra stopped and violently turned to the only Skeksis on the Chamber, pointing her staff at him.

"And you! You're no mystic!" She huffed. "You have no excuse, birdbrain! Why don't you do something? Hmf! You, who went against the other Skeksis before, can do that again, can't you?"

SkekTar scoffed at her words. He wouldn't say he actually went against the others of his own kind – he would rather say the real one who fought them was his old friend SkekGra, who literally forged a glaive around a shard of the Crystal of Truth.

But, in one way or another, SkekTar agreed with everything Aughra was rambling about. He knew the Mystics did things differently, or rather, didn't do things – with a few exceptions. The Mystic's complacency was honestly quite annoying and exasperating.

"Listen, if you know how I can do something, old hag, you can just say it!" SkekTar grumbled.

"Hmf!" Aughra huffed, hitting the Skeksis on the side, ignoring the complained grunt from both him and his UrRu. "Then you do something! You go with the gelfling, and help him bringing the shard back!"

"Alright, fine! I'll go!" SkekTar screeched, pushing Aughra's staff away. "Just tell the time and we'll leave, sage!"

Those words seemed to make Aughra slightly less angry, she walked away, towards a soldier that was standing on the corner, watching the scene silently.

"You need to be careful…" UrSon said softly.

"I know." SkekTar interrupted with a hiss.

"For Vili…" UrSon finished.

SkekTar hesitated. He looked over to the balcony once again, but it was still empty, Vili was nowhere to be found.

"Tell them I'm going with the gelfling."

"I will." UrSon nodded.

SkekTar allowed UrSon's hand to linger longer over his weak wrist.

"Come on, now, you lizardgrub!" Aughra called. "Before they leave without you and you become just as useless as the others, hmf!"

**-o-**

Vili helped Jen lead Kira to their room, laying her on their shared bed. They noticed how the two didn't let go, as if their hands needed to be clasped together, and as if separating them was impossible.

"This separation will be hard for both of us…" Jen said softly, for Kira only to hear. Leaning to lay a kiss on her forehead, their hands still together like puzzle pieces. "We haven't let go in so long…"

Kira smiled at him, softly.

Vili wondered for how long they had been holding hands, for how long had they been dreamfasting. They were probably no longer only one, the connection between them should be one of the strongest connections Vili had ever found between anyone.

"Do you want me to go with you?" They asked, just to be sure.

They wanted to see the world out there, they did, but at the same time, Vili felt nervous when thinking about leaving the Castle. About leaving Kira especially.

"No, please, Vili…" Jen said, looking over to his wife with somber eyes. "Stay with Kira…"

"Of course." The black haired gelfling nodded. They was expecting it.

Jen prepared himself with the help of the acolytes – as Vili heard them being called. He hesitated once the Garthim Scepter was handled to him, staring at it with a nervous and uncomfortable glare.

Vili shivered slightly when hearing the "clickety clackety" of the Garthims as they started taking their form once again. Vili couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and unsure. Never, in a million trines, would them imagine Garthims and Gelflings being on the same side. It didn't feel… Correct…

Vili tried to hide their discomfort.

"I'll take care of the house." They said, trying to let go of that feeling. "I'm used to do it."

Jen nodded at his words, smiling ever so slightly, even though there was no humor.

"I'll make sure of keeping the Castle in order, my Lord." Crystalline Eminence added, his voice louder than Vili's, bowing slightly. "As I have always done."

Vili rolled their eyes. Apparently, the dislike was mutual between them…

"Take care." Vili said being almost interrupted by Fizzgig's loud barking, who was determined to go with his owner. "All of you."

**-o-**

SkekTar was surprised to know the gelflings had kept so many of the Skeksis artifacts, he would expect them to have been destroyed. But it was better than to have those things than to follow the Gelflings and Garthims with nothing to protect himself.

SkekTar felt uncomfortable wearing the plates of hardened metal. They didn't fit him right, since they weren't made for him – but for SkekTek out of all Skeksis – but still he knew it was better than anything. He had never worn an armor before, that wasn't really part of the wardrobe of a Entertainer, after all.

He dressed what fit him the best, taking a sword with him as well – another thing he wasn't very used on holding on to.

He walked over to were the Garthims waited. Many of the gelflings allowed him to pass, as if their minds took too long to process that that was a Skeksis. But if one dared to raise a spear or sword towards him, a hiss and a swat of Aughra's staff was enough to stop them.

Fizzgig's barking at SkekTar made Jen turn his attention to the larger creature.

"Gelfling…"

"Skeksis, back off!" The gelfling's Commander cried out.

"Calm your boots, you overgrown weeds!" SkekTar hissed, before ignoring the other gelflings and turning to Jen. "The sage told me to go with you."

Jen blinked once or twice, as if he was still processing what had been said.

"It is better than anything! Don't you think, hmf?" Aughra huffed, hitting her staff on the ground. "Those big unbudgering lizards ain't gonna do anything after all!"

"So, when we leaving?" SkekTar crossed his arms.

"My Lord, we can't have a Skeksis beside us. We- Ah!" The Commander was interrupted by Fizzgig's loud barking.

"I believe her judgement." Jen nodded towards Aughra. "And I trust the one who raised and cared for Vili." Then nodded to SkekTar who huffed slightly. "Any help is welcomed to retrieve the shard."

"And it's not like you're already riding the backs of what once were enemies, aren't you?" The Skeksis snickered towards the Commander, who frowned but didn't answer.

**-o-**

Kira sighed softly and closed her eyes as if getting ready to sleep.

"I can feel him leaving…"

Vili looked over to the window in the room. They hadn't yet looked at the world outside, and the Thra that their friends had protected and ruled for so long.

"Let me see for you." Vili said softly. Kira opened her eyes, agreeing with what they said without the use of words.

The gelfling let go of her hand, walking over to the window. Vili felt breathless for a moment.

Thra was beautiful. Vibrant and colorful till the eye could see, shining with a soft silvery glow thanks to the moons up high. Vili remembered how Thra looked before and during the Garthim War, and when Jen healed the crystal. It looked perfect, but they knew that wasn't all true.

But they could admire the land later. Vili looked down towards the entrance of the Castle of the Crystal. The Garthims walked off with their loud clicks and clacks, on top of the first Garthim, sat old Jen, holding tightly to the Garthim Scepter. And walking beside him was…

"Papa…!" Vili blinked once or twice, making sure they were seeing it right.

SkekTar followed beside the big lumbering form of the Garthims. Vili had never seen his papa looking like that, with shiny armor covering his typically colorless clothes, and with a sheathed sword on his waist.

Vili felt uncomfortable. Part of them was happy to see that SkekTar was doing something, that he was standing beside Jen – something he hadn't really done before, Vili still remembered how SkekTar wanted Vili to come with him and the Mystics instead of going out to help Jen on his journey. But another part of them was worried. Vili had never heard anyone say something about SkekTar and fighting or sparring, that wasn't exactly his thing…

Vili leaned against the balcony, wings fluttering open as if ready to jump off and fly, but something stopped them…

"Vili…?"

Vili turned around when their name was called. Kira stared at them from the bed, looking tired and weak, with a pale and aged hand reaching for the gelfling. Vili took one last look at the image of the Garthim's leaving the Castle, with Jen riding one of them and SkekTar walking beside him, before returning to sit on the bed side. They grabbed Kira's hand carefully.

"I'm here."

* * *

**While i do reread and check the writing, i may commit mistakes. If by any chance you see a mistake (especially when related to Vili, my first they/them character) please let me know.**


	3. Issue 3

Vili fluffed Kira's pillows, noticing how she squirmed in place.

"Are you comfortable, Kira?" Vili asked in a quiet tone, as if elevating their voice could damage the frail gelfling in front of them.

"I am, thank you." Kira smiled, though it was easy to see she wasn't happy. She had been beside Jen for so long, holding his hand so tightly – no wonder she didn't want to let go of Vili's own hand – the change must be hard on her. "I want to apologize…"

"Apologize? For what?"

"Oh, all of it." Kira sighed, closing her eyes. "I didn't know if you would return to Thra one day or ever at all, but I wished it wasn't like this…"

"The shattering of the Crystal is not your fault…" Vili said.

"No, dear Vili, I would say it is." Kira shook her head, opening her eyes and looking away, as if ashamed. "There is something wrong with Thra. Illness and darkness absorb it's light once more… And here we were, Jen and I… Doing nothing…"

Vili didn't know what to say. They still didn't know everything there was to know about Thra at the moment, but they could see that, in one way or another, Kira spoke the truth.

"If we hadn't left everything in the hands of others… The fireling wouldn't have come, seeking for the light… And the Crystal wouldn't have been shattered…" She closed her eyes once again and Vili could see small tears forming underneath her eyelids. "Be it out of selfishness, be it out of irresponsibility, we have brought doom back to the land we had once healed…"

Kira could have a really good reason to be saying those things and to be shedding those tears, but no matter what, Vili didn't like seeing others crying. They sighed, deciding to try and ease the atmosphere a bit.

"Is it an old people's thing to speak like that…?"

"Like… That…?" Kira opened her eyes, sniffing quietly.

"Yeah, as if you were reciting ancient words…" Vili continued, making vague motions with their free hand. "You should all be poets, seriously!"

And, after a few seconds of silent staring, Kira giggled, even if just a little.

"Oh, Vili…" She shook her head with a lopsided smile. "You always had a knack for making me laugh…"

"Your laugh has always been like the singing of raindrops." Vili said without thinking. It was something they had heard back at the UrSkeks Homeworld; TarSon used to say it to them, but they felt it fit Kira much better. "Some things never change…"

"And those who are old are the ones that speak like poetry…" Kira hummed.

Vili held back the joke about how they were actually much older than her.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." They said instead, playing with her silver hair. "You may be right. But… It's in the past now." They smiled, hoping those words would calm their friend. "We can't really change it."

Kira stared at Vili, as if studying them with her eyes, but then nodded.

"You speak the truth…"

They were silent, unsure of what to say.

Vili didn't want to say it, but they did agree with Kira, at least superficially – there was still more for them to learn about this new Thra. Kira and Jen were the ones left responsible for the Crystal of Truth by the UrSkeks, they were the ones who should've kept watch over it, not others. It was sad, really, to know what was happening now was due to any type of neglect by them… It was in the past, as Vili said, but it couldn't be forgotten.

Vili wondered what lead to that. Jen and Kira weren't bad people, they didn't do it because they got tired of their job or because of selfish reasons, there should be other reasons.

Maybe they – foolishly – thought everything was going to continue the same, maybe they thought the darkening couldn't return, maybe… Maybe Thra had turned into such a paradise, that it blinded them to the possibility of bad outcomes.

"Tell me…. What happened after… The UrSkeks left?" Vili asked carefully, more to themselves than to the lady in bed.

"Oh, I wish you had stayed to see." Kira smiled at the other gelfling, raising her pale hand to them. "Let me show you… And you can show me your own story."

Vili felt soft goosebumps upon hearing the offer.

"Of course." They tried not to sound too excited, but Kira must have noticed it anyway, as her cheeks turned a soft pinkish color and she giggled soundlessly.

Vili reached for her hand…

Their palms touched…

And it was just like the first time all over again.

Vili felt as if their body was struck by lightning and they could feel the presence of Kira's energy pushing against their own; it was softer, calmer, and at the moment weaker, but it was still strong enough to reach for theirs. It wasn't long till both became one.

And images clouded their minds and visions.

Kira recollected what happened after the Conjunction, how Jen and her were surrounded by podlings, whose essence had returned, as shown by their lively eyes and skin. And once they left, they found gelflings outside the palace, laying on the now green land, as if they had been simply sleeping there for all those trines.

(Vili: "Gelflings! Where did they come from?" Kira: "It was the Crystal. It brought those that were drained back." Vili: "I should've known!")

Vili answered her memories with images of the world beyond the light of the Crystal, the shining of the UrSkeks homeworld and all the others beings who were waiting for their return. And how they welcomed them back, accepting Vili amongst them, teaching Vili how to be one of them.

(Kira: "Is this their world?" Vili: "Yes. Homeworld. And space. They all became my papas." Kira: "That's sweet.")

Kira smiled as Jen and her held hands, dressed fancy, and surrounded by their new friends, and family as Aughra pronounced them husband and wife. Vili visited the UrSkek's library, where OkAc taught them about the UrSkeks' story and laws. During one beautiful day, Jen and Kira go on a Landstrider ride, watching as the villages grow and the gelfling race prosper once more. Vili traveled amongst stars with SilSol and ShodYod, learning more about the song of the Universe and singing some verses with the Musician.

Kira's energy, despite being weak, still pressed against Vili's with power, covering the gelfling's mind with images and memories, and sounds and feelings. But, while Vili wanted to know more, it was starting to get a little overwhelming. Too much, too fast. Their mind was not as used to dreamfasting as it was before

Vili did a movement to try and cut their connection as gently as they could, only to feel Kira pulling back, pulling them closer, as if she didn't want to let go. Vili wondered if it was her conscious doing or just a natural reaction to the act of dreamfasting after so long doing only that.

(Vili: "Kira, you must let go…" Kira: "No. Never." Vili: "Kira, I am not Jen." Kira: "…")

And, just like that, the connection between them was gone and the dark haired gelfling could pull their hand back. Kira sighed deeply, pressing her hands together as if trying to warm them up.

"I apologize…" She muttered, voice so low Vili could barely hear it.

"It's okay…"

An awkward feeling fell over the two and Vili didn't know what to do or what to say, feeling that their attempts at easing the atmosphere weren't going to work at that moment.

Not knowing what to do, Vili reached for her hand once more and she allowed them to hold it, receiving a small and shy smile back, which soon disappeared once Kira seemed to lose herself in thoughts.

Vili's ear twitched once it caught a very slight change, coming from another room. They recognized the call and they would answer to it as they always did.

"Kira, I'll leave for a bit…" Vili leaned towards the lady. "I won't leave the castle, I'll be in the other room. If you need me, just call for me." They quickly said, to be sure she wasn't going to get worried or stressed. "I want to know what the Mystics are thinking about, ok?"

"Of course." Kira smiled softly, and tightened her fingers around Vili's one last time before letting go hesitantly.

The gelflings smiled at each other and Vili made sure that Kira was comfortable, until she shoed him away with a shake of her head and a fond giggle.

Vili followed down the corridor they had come through, reaching the Crystal Chamber. They ignored the curious stare of the soldiers and the whispering from the acolytes; they couldn't be blamed, they barely knew Vili, all they knew was that that gelfling appeared together with the Skeksis. No wonder the gelflings didn't trust Vili.

The Mystics still surrounded the Crystal. They hummed quietly, hands outreached and eyes closed as if in prayer. No one dare come closer, except for Vili.

But an arm stopped them before they could do so.

"Now where do you think you are going?" It was _that_ gelfling, the one Vili didn't like and whose name was still unknown to them – even though they were sure that it was mentioned at some point, they just didn't remember.

"Going to see my family, why do you ask?" Vili answered in a calm tone.

The gelfling stared at them, squinting his eyes.

"Family, hm?" He repeated. "Those _things_ are you family? The Skeksis?"

"In a way, yes. And the mystics." Vili said truthfully, not once shaken by the accusatory tone. They gave him a crooked smile. "I doubt you would understand."

It was easy to see the gelfling didn't like either the look, neither the words. He scowled, straightening his back to make himself bigger. He wobbled a bit and Vili couldn't help but notice a weird movement under the gelfling's long clothes, they decided to ignore it – for now.

"I'll let you know… That while the Elders may trust you, I surely do not." The gelfling said, his voice strong, decisive. And Vili knew he was expecting a certain reaction, but they weren't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." They shrugged, walking around the gelfling and rushing over to the Mystics without looking back.

No one tried to stop them this time.

Vili ran over to UrSon, resting a hand on his shoulder. They examined the bandage around the mystic's head, which pushed his hair back, showing his floppy ears; it was blood stained, but it didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. His hand also seemed at a better shape.

"Papa? Are you ok?"

"Are _you_ ok, my dear boy?" UrSon said, softly, caring, reaching an arm to the gelfling.

"Hm… I guess…" Vili shrugged, biting their lip uncomfortably as they leaned against the touch. "The darkness is hurting Kira… I'm worried…"

"It hurts all of us…" UrSon said as a matter of fact and Vili sighed, pressing their face against the mystic's detailed clothing.

They stayed there, in silence, listening to the mystic's deep humming, feeling the vibrations traveling through their body. It was sometimes interrupted by the corrupted humming of the darkened Crystal, which was a continuous remainder that something wasn't right.

Vili was scared of it, of the darkening, the shattering, of the Crystal itself.

Vili had always felt linked to the land of Thra, and they knew the UrSkeks felt the same. But they didn't know that their souls had been connected to the Crystal of Truth to this extent. It was scary to know that, if something happened to it, it would have consequences on them as well, even if they were far away, in another planet.

"Papa…" Vili heard their voice come out weak and cleaned their throat. "What shall we do… About the Crystal? About all of this?"

"We're reflecting." UrSon said simply.

"Reflecting…" Vili let out a huff of laughter and rolled their eyes – a very SkekTar-like reaction. But all they got from the mystic was a curt but not serious glare. "I'll leave you to your reflecting. But I'll do things as a gelfling would."

"Of course, as you should." UrSon smiled at those words, running his finger through Vili's dark hair.

"I need answers now." The gelfling nodded.

UrSon hummed and nodded in agreement, once more focusing on his "reflections".

Vili walked over to UrZah, kneeling beside him and softly touching his lower set of arms.

"UrZah…" They said lowly. "May I ask you something?" UrZah hummed, opening his eyes and looking down at the gelfling. His eyes were vague and unfocused, but Vili knew he was paying attention. "Aughra has told me about a new Prophecy… I cannot hear the stars anymore so I can't, well, go with my gut…"

UrZah hummed low once again, showing that he was listening. Vili retold him the prophecy, word by word as they had heard from Aughra. The Mystic listened intently, with focused but half-lidded eyes, nodding from time to time.

After Vili finished, they waited. UrZah continued humming, raising his head and closing his eyes, lost in thoughts.

"For a problem… An answer." The mystic eventually said and Vili gave him their full attention. "For an answer… A consequence." He made a pause. "For a consequence… Gain… Loss…"

That simply sounded like a repetition of what Aughra had said and, in all honesty, Vili was expecting something like that. They so wished they could listen to the stars like they used to.

But prophecies and prophets didn't know everything – as Vili once heard a kind, but fearless lady say – and, while finding answers for pressing questions in between their words was hard, it wasn't impossible.

"But isn't there anything that can be done?" Vili asked, trying not to sound impatient. "Besides… Besides causing the death of one group in order to save another? Anything?"

UrZah let out a deep breath from his nostrils and Vili ignored how it sounded like a saddened sigh. He didn't need to say anything else more.

The prophecy was adamant that one world should live and the other should die. Survival of all gelflings of survival of all firelings… If only there was a way to save them all. There should have, there must have. But how…?

"Survival of all or none…" Vili muttered, knowing that that simple phrase had strong meaning right there, right now.

Maybe… Maybe…

Still, prophecies were just words, predictions of what would happen. Even if they couldn't be changed, actions could still be taken. And they were already being taken, by both the fireling and Jen.

Vili just hoped they were enough.

**-o-**

SkekTar followed beside the Garthim commanded by the gelfling. It was a weird sight, and even thought SkekTar decided that it was best than to see those creatures attacking the gelflings, he couldn't help but feel that… That just wasn't right.

He wasn't there when the Garthim were created – having already left the castle a few trines before the occasion – but he knew that, based on those creatures' creation, they weren't something to still be walking upon Thra. Especially while being controlled by a gelfling.

Things had changed quite a lot in Thra. The land looked like it once used to look, thousands of trines ago, before the Skeksis started sucking away all the energy of the world. It filled SkekTar with nostalgia and memories of the past, of walking in between the tall trees, watching podlings and gelflings living their lives in their little villages, of hiding on the heart of the forests.

But once again the Crystal was broken, by a Fireling this time.

SkekTar was sure no one would do such a thing, knowing the importance of the crystal and being a creature of Thra. But since it happened, since the Fireling felt the need of doing so, that meant that there was something wrong.

It felt like the Thra around him was just a façade, hiding from his eyes, with pretty flowers and noisy animals, that the land was suffering once more.

"What in Thra's name happened while we were gone?!" The Skeksis hissed to himself.

"Many things…" Jen answered as if the question was directed at him. "The land healed and prospered but… Things changed." He didn't get to finish the sentence, but SkekTar had a good idea of where he was going with it.

"What have you and your little lady done since the Great Conjunction?" The Entertainer asked.

"We've taken care of Thra, we watched as it healed and as gelflings returned to the land. We made sure it prospered and that peace reigned amongst all clans." Jen clarified. "And, when there was peace and Thra was like UrSu once told me it was like, we delegated the job of watching over the crystal to Crystalline and the acolytes."

"You gave the job that was once bestowed upon you to others just so you and your mistress could sleep hand in hand, is that it?!" SkekTar hissed.

"We watched over the Crystal and Thra for many trines." Jen corrected, apparently surprised at the defensiveness in his own voice. "We felt that we had fulfilled what needed to be done…"

"Very well done." SkekTar spat with a typical skeksis-like venom. "Great leader you are, well raised by the Mystics." He pointed out. "UrSu also sat down and did nothing, didn't he?"

"Watch it how you speak with the elder, Skeksis!" The Lord Commander said sternly but all he got as an answer was a hiss from said skeksis.

Jen didn't answer and SkekTar was silent after that, knowing very well that the old gelfling was thinking about what he had just said. Well, he should, after all, it was the truth.

_Irresponsible_. SkekTar hissed in his own head. _Shouldn't be surprised, raised by mystics as he was…! Might as well let the fireling take the shard to her fire, learn a lesson in the hard way!_

That was a harsh thing to think, but the Crystal was Jen's responsibility. It was good to see that he was finally doing what he was supposed to do, even if it is too late already.

(SkekTar remembered when he once complained to UrSon about how Vili should be the one to heal the crystal back then. Raised by a mystic and a skeksis, there was a big difference between Vili and Jen, and probably in the way they would watch over the Crystal. But then he discovered that Vili wasn't really a gelfling, which meant they couldn't fulfill the prophecy, oh well!)

SkekTar didn't really like the idea of the Crystal being forever corrupted, being that that means the return of the skeksis rule – and honestly, he had had enough of his own kind – and being that they are so deeply connected to it.

He felt ridiculous, following beside the gelflings while dressed in SkekTek's armor. He much rather be doing something else, anything. But he was there to "help", as much as he could. Might as well do something about it, after all.

"Elder Jen! Lord Commander!" A voice brought SkekTar back to reality. A soldier riding a Land Strider ran towards him and the Garthim. "The traitor was found, not too far from here!"

"Lead the way to him." Jen said, moving the staff and silently ordering the Garthim to follow the soldier.

"He has fallen down a cliff." The soldier continued talking. "We doubt he survived the fall."

Jen was taken back by the information.

SkekTar noticed the reaction and let out a little huff, being ignored by the gelfling.

"I said, lead the way… Please." Jen muttered, in a way similar to how he talked before, as if he was once again a childling, surrounded by the much bigger and wiser mystics.

**-o-**

"Gelfling!"

"Mother Aughra?" Vili turned around, averting their eyes from the darkened crystal.

"You, you who have lived with the UrSkek, you must know what this is all about!" She grumbled in a rushed tone, even though she didn't seem to be in a rush judging by the way she walked slowly towards the gelfling.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Aughra pulled something from between her robes. It shone in the purple light of the Crystal, being easily recognized by the gelfling.

"A tuning key!" And it wasn't just any "tuning key", it was UrSol's key. Originally SilSol's.

"Yes, yes." Aughra huffed. "A Chanter's thing. Hm! He is up to something, I know. At least one of them has some sense of urgency! Said this would help, move the oars, he say, at the right time! Hm!"

"Why, Mother Aughra, do you wish for me to explain the meaning of this? You?" Vili couldn't help but joke once Aughra stopped talking, and smiled smugly.

The Sage was – apparently – taken by surprise and Vili tried holding back a laugh, and then a grunt once Aughra hit them on the leg with her walking stick.

"Don't play with me, you little…!"

"Don't worry, Mother Aughra." Vili quickly said, becoming more serious. "Just… Keep a safe hold of it. As the Chanter said, there will be a moment to use it. The right time. You'll know." And then they smiled. "You're Mother Aughra."

Aughra huffed, retrieving the tune from the gelfling and grumbling to herself while walking away.

Vili turned around, feeling something. The Chanter's soft eyes fell on them, calling without words – as if he knew Aughra and Vili had been talking about him.

The little gelfling crawled underneath UrSol, who opened his lower set of arms to allow them to sit underneath his hunched form. The Chanter continued singing, undisturbed, the vibrations of his deep voice rumbling down Vili's small body.

"UrSol."

"Hm?" UrSol hummed, deeper.

"Aughra is annoyed at you." Vili said.

"She is annoyed at all of us." UrSol nodded.

"True." Vili chuckled slightly. "You gave her your tuning key." They smiled up at the Mystic even if he couldn't see "I knew you would want to try a hand on all of this…"

"You'll try to as well?" It didn't really sound like a question, more like a careful affirmation.

"I'm no mystic. Of course I will!"

UrSol chuckled softly, but somehow it didn't disturb his singing.

"Your singing would help."

"I will always sing with you." Vili said, feeling a soft blush crawling on their cheeks. "I can get Kira to sing as well."

"That would be good." UrSol nodded once more and focused on his chanting.

"With that tune of yours, it won't be hard." The little gelfling smirked, and they were sure they saw the corners of the mystic's lips raise up, even if just a little.

Vili would've stayed there, enjoying the Chanter's deep notes while still wrapped under his long arms. But something caught their attention.

Vili had noticed it before, but in the middle of the chaos, they were unable to focus on it.

They did remember there was a large gaping hole underneath the Crystal of Truth that was basically a fiery pit. But they couldn't see the pit anymore. It was covered in things, objects of different shapes and forms. They recognized a few plates of fruits, precious metals, crystals and many other items.

And they weren't deposited only around the crystal, but around the whole room as well.

Vili had an idea of what they were, but couldn't really accept it.

They needed answers, and they had a feeling they knew who they could get it from. Vili would have to be tactful, though, seeing that that gelfling didn't like them – as he said so himself. If they could at least remember the name…

Vili squirmed under UrSol's arm and the Chanter allowed them to leave.

The gelfling wasn't even surprised upon finding the one he was looking for standing not to far, keeping an eye on them and the mystics. That glare spoke more than words.

"Hey, uh… _Saline something_?" Vili forced an amiable tone.

"Crystalline Eminence!" The gelfling hissed, crossing his arms and looking down at Vili with a scowl.

"Oh, wow, ok…" Vili was pretty sure that was not the name his parents had given to him, but decided not to linger on it for too long. They turned to the many items that were gathered around the shattered Crystal, which were harder to see thanks to the mystic's large forms. "So, what are all these things…?"

"Offerings to the Crystal." Crystalline Eminence said as if it was obvious.

"Offerings? Since when does the Crystal need offerings?" Vili shook their head. That's exactly what they thought it was, but it was hard to believe. "What for?"

"In order to receive the blessings and the light of the Crystal, of course." The other gelfling said, letting out a soft "tsk" sound and looking down at the smaller one as if they were a stupid youngling.

"What?!" Vili blinked once or twice and stared at Crystalline's face, as if hoping to find the hint of a joke or something like it. But no. He was being serious. "That's ridiculous! The light of the Crystal of Truth belongs to all in Thra, not only those who can pay a fine!"

Crystalline's pale face turned slightly red and Vili knew they had hit a nerve.

"Does Kira or Jen know about this?" They asked, and mentioning the name of the Elder's got an immediate reaction.

The gelfling's eyes widened for a second and Vili could see a bit of fear behind it, or something like it.

"Fool! The pilgrims must offer the Crystal gifts, in order to keep it's light shining on Thra!" He hissed, talking stronger, louder. "The Crystal hungers for our worship! Once it is satiated, it shines it's lights and it's blessings on us!"

"Is it the Crystal? Or is it _you_ who craves the worship?"

There was another pause and Vili stared at those eyes as they studied them.

Vili had felt from the very beginning that there was something… Something that they didn't like about Crystalline. He was the one appointed to cater to the Crystal of Truth while the Elders slept, in a constant state of dreamfasting. Vili wouldn't be surprised to know the position had gone to his head.

They didn't feel like Crystalline was evil like an Skeksis, or taken by the darkening. No, he was just misguided. It was sad, really.

"Uh…" A voice took Vili out of their thoughts, and they noticed they had been in a silent stare off with the other gelfling. "Master… Vili…?" The soldier asked tentatively, unsure on how to address the new gelfling. "Lady Kira calls for you."

"Of course… I'll go to her." Vili nodded, shooting Crystalline one more warning glare, before walking past him.

They ran up some steps, before opening their wings and flying the rest of the way, so not to waste any precious time.

Once Vili reached the room, they were surprised to find the elder gelfling sitting upright on her bed.

"Kira, is everything ok?" They flew over to her.

"Yes, don't worry, dear Vili." Kira smiled weakly. "That singing…" She said in a dreamlike way. Vili could hear the notes coming from the other room he had just been in, recognizing the voice. "Who is singing?"

"That's UrSol, the Chanter."

Kira's eyes seemed to shine and, for a moment, she was the young gelfling Vili had once met.

"Please, can I go to them? I would love to listen to it better." She asked as if she wasn't a leader, but just a common somebody.

"If you're ok…?"

"I can walk, dear Vili." Kira let out a soft and weak giggle, before pushing the bed covers aside.

Vili helped her up, keeping a safe hand on her waist while holding one of her hands with the free one. She held on tightly, despite saying she could do things alone, and allowed Vili to give her support as she walked.

"I can carry you if you wish…" Vili mentioned.

Kira chuckled and shook her head, taking slow but decisive steps towards the stairs. And Vili couldn't help but smile. No matter how many trines had passed, Kira was still the brave and independent gelfling they had met. Some things never changed.

As they went down, they ended up face to face with someone else, who seemed to also be struggling as he climbed the stairs himself.

"L-Lady Kira! You should be resting…!" He cried out and his eyes landed on Vili for a second.

"I feel better now, Crystalline." Kira said before the other could continue. "I wish to hear the Mystic's song."

"Please, allow me to help as well…!"

Vili didn't know if Crystalline was helping just because Vili was doing the same, or if he actually wanted to help, but they didn't care. What was important was for them to reach the other room without Kira getting hurt in her weakened state.

Vili watched as Kira's eyes shined upon seeing the mystics, and remembered how she had barely met them, seeing that she had been stabbed before they arrived at the Crystal Chamber. Vili wondered how much Jen must have told her about the mystics, how much he should've shown her. But if she was curious about something, she didn't mention it.

Kira and Vili sat beside Aughra who seemed to be lost in thoughts, grumbling to herself, as if she didn't notice the gelflings. The elder gelfling sighed, her eyes focused on UrSol as he sang, appreciating words that she knew, and some that were totally new to her – but not to Vili. She looked so entranced by the song, that neither Vili or Crystalline spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment for the lady.

The Chanter sang alone, while the other mystics kept their silence, most of them with their heads bowed, lost in thoughts and reflections. UrZah drew patterns on the ground, his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping while doing so and UrAc looked up at the crystal, as if trying to find something in it's polished surface.

Vili took a look at UrSon, finding the urru looking down at his hand, more precisely the bandaged one; for a moment he raised his eyes, turning to the gelfling and Vili could read in them what was going through his papa's mind. UrSon was thinking of SkekTar. Vili wondered where SkekTar and Jen should be at the moment…

"What a beautiful song…" Kira sighed after a while of silence. "Why don't the others join in?"

"_Hm_! Not their way. The Chanter's always been a rogue, girl. Impatient – by their standards. Ha!" Aughra explained before Vili could do so.

_ You tell me…_, Vili chuckled silently.

"Trying to make them do something, shouldn't wonder." The sage shook her head, displeased. "No chance! They're content to sit and watch the world die." And pulled out the tuning key from somewhere in her robes. "And never bend an oar…"

"What is that?" Kira asked, eyeing the object with interest.

"Hm? Just a tune, girl." Aughra said and hit the tuning key very softly against her walking stick.

Vili felt as if all the hair on their body had stood on end at the soft but short hum of the tune.

"SilSol- UrSol's tuning key." Vili corrected, feeling a wave of nostalgia.

They had a good idea why UrSol had given Aughra that thing, and he really hoped that they could make it work. All they needed was to find the right tune.

"Mother Aughra, you've asked me about this before…" Vili said, getting the sage's full attention. "The UrSkeks have a saying, you know... They say… _Sing every day_."

Aughra got the message, as Vili knew she would. She looked down at the tuning key and hit it against her walking stick once again. It vibrated with a soft "hmmm" that shook Vili to the core. Their vocal cords seemed to vibrate with it, forcing their voice out in a soft and low vocalization.

Kira stared for a moment, but soon enough she was taken by the vibrations as well, her vocal cords singing in tune, lips creating words she had no control over, words that came from deep inside.

Soon they weren't the only ones singing, as the other Mystics joined as well, their deep notes in tune with Vili and Kira's higher ones. And Vili felt back home, hearing the song and feeling its vibrations going down their body, cradling their mind in a gentle way. And they were able to ignore the darkness of the Crystal and the pain it caused them, even if for just a moment.

**-o-**

"No sign of the acolyte yet, Commander!" A soldier said, not too far ahead.

"His body is here somewhere! Find him!" The Commander ordered in his gruff voice. "There may be a clue to lead us to that fire demon!"

Jen let out a low sign atop the Garthim. No one else seemed to hear it, or if they did, they didn't react to it, except for SkekTar, of course.

He studied Jen's features, his furrowed brow and the lips pressed together. As an Entertainer, SkekTar knew how to read other's very easily, which helped him understand which directions he should take his "shows". It didn't help that he was also super curious.

"Did you know the gelfling?" He asked.

Jen turned to the skeksis, surprised by the question, and cleared his throat, recomposing himself.

"No, I did not." He answered.

"But you seem troubled by his death…" SkekTar said.

"Any death is a solemn matter, no matter whose." Jen pointed out. "I've barely knew Kensho, we've never talked… Except when he mentioned the instability of the Crystal's light. Something no one else had talked to us since…" He stopped for a moment. Fizzgig – who had fallen asleep on his lap – squirmed a little, and Jen patted the fuzzy thing. "He didn't seem like a bad person, a traitor or heretic, on the very contrary. He showed care and worry…"

"A good liar?" SkekTar asked, knowing ways of making the old gelfling continue talking.

"No, I don't think so… But maybe…" Jen sighed. "I wished things didn't come to this. I wished… We could talk. Maybe I could've reasoned with him to hand over the crystal's shard…"

"And then what?" The Skeksis spoke. "Get him to tell where the fire one is? Stop her?"

"Yes…"

"And then her people die."

"That's what the prophecy says…" He muttered in an almost automatic way.

"So, you're okay with killing others, no matter now many?" SkekTar snickered. "Wouldn't expect that from _you_…"

Jen was silent for a moment, grimacing, and SkekTar knew he stuck a nerve. SkekTar never liked prophecies. They were stupid and vague, never giving enough information for anything or anyone. Useless things, they were for him.

"No… I…" A pause, Jen's fingers tightened around the Scepter of Office. "I would like to…"

He didn't finish.

SkekTar should expect that from the little gelfling, wanting to help the others, being hopeful that he could do so, even against a prophecy. It would be endearing – as endearing as a Skeksis could find such a thing – if it wasn't already a bit too late for that.

SkekTar let out a soft "tsk" sound.

"That's why I would rather never worry about this ruling stuff…" He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Lord Jen!" The Commander spoke up, loud. "The traitor is alive! We have him cornered!"

In a quick pace, the small caravan of soldiers and Garthim arrived at the place where Kensho, the traitor, was cornered. And quite cornered he was, hanging from a branch on the top of a large cliff.

"T-the shard is well-hidden!" Kensho cried out at the Scout that was flying not too far from him. "I'll only tell Lord Jen or Lady Kira! I can't trust anyone-"

"Then you're in luck, heretic." The scout said. "Look down, boy."

Jen took a deep breath.

"Kensho!" He called, and the hanging gelfling looked down, eyes wide. "We must talk."

Jen's voice had changed, it sounded soft and calming, but at the same time like an emperor's commanding tone. There was no space for discussion amongst them. SkekTar payed attention to the talk, but kept his eyes on Kensho.

"Kensho… You _must_ help me find the shard." He said. "The skeksis…" He paused, side glancing over at the Skeksis beside him, before continuing. "They must be destroyed."

Kensho didn't seem to know what to say, and his eyes turned from Jen to SkekTar, confused, worried. And SkekTar did notice when his eyes turned to another direction for a simple second.

"I said stay back!" The boy cried at the scout who was flying a bit too close. He wobbled under the small branch that was keeping him in place and gasped loudly, holding on tighter.

"Please, Kensho! Let us help you!" Jen said, still determined on reasoning with the gelfling. "All we want is for our world to survive! Surely, you would want that, too?"

"There's no way out, heretic!" The Lord Commander said, sternly, almost interrupting the words of the elder.

"What… What about Thurma's world? Her people?" Kensho said.

SkekTar noticed when Jen held back a sigh, knowing the boy was going to mention it.

"'One world dies, another made right'. That's Aughra's prophecy, Kensho." The old gelfling said and it was easy to see he wasn't happy with those words, but what could he do? "If the fireling destroy the shard, our world ends with it!" He paused, and there was pain in his voice. "Kira will die!"

Kensho was silent for a second.

"Please, Kensho, I'm begging you!" Jen continued speaking and it honestly sounded like a beg, a painful plea. "Help me save them all."

Kensho didn't answer right away, he seemed to be processing those words, his face showing surprise, disbelief. Slowly his eyes turned darker and Jen's ones were filled with even more pain.

"I pledged my life to the crystal to save my family!" Kensho yelled, his voice echoing in between the large cliffs. "Since then I've seen nothing but greed! While you slept, the soldiers piled up offerings and let others starve!" His voice, despite strong, trembled for a moment, filled with emotion.

The soldiers didn't react, but it was easy some were uncomfortable with the acolyte's words.

"Only Thurma is different! She's good and true… The way _you_ were supposed to be!" Jen let out a breath that he was holding. "And I _lied_ to her, to bring you the shard!"

_ So Jen wasn't the only one hoping for to reason with someone._, SkekTar guessed.

"You are the mighty Jen! Jen the brave, Jen the wise!" Kensho continued talking, apparently letting out all that had been in his mind. "You were supposed to listen! To find a way to save Thurma's people and our own!"

SkekTar watched Jen, trying to find something on the gelfling's blank expression. He knew Kensho was going deep, hitting the old gelfling where he was sensitive – their talk not too long ago proved so. Jen doubted himself. SkekTar wondered if that was why he gave his occupation to others…?

"Now you ride the Garthim that once wiped out the gelfling, with a Skeksis standing beside you- And you ask me to trust you?!" Kensho wasn't done. SkekTar ignored the comment about him, understanding what was going through the boy's mind. "The moment you have the shard you'll abandon Thurma and her people to die!"

"ENOUGH!" The Commander yelled, but he didn't seem to be stopping the boy for the elder's sake. "Acolyte Kensho! You and the fire girl have broken the crystal of truth! There is no greater crime!" He turned to his soldiers. "Scouts, take him out!"

Jen seemed to wake up from his blank faced trance.

"Do not harm him!" He spoke up, voice stern, commanding.

The scouts came closer, but Kensho wobbled in place, kicking the air and trying to maintain a distance between them.

The flapping of the wings, so close to the cliff, made the leaves on the branches move and for a second, SkekTar could see something shining in between them, something purple.

"The shard!" He cried out instinctively, getting everyone's attention. "It's there!"

There was a pause, as if no one could believe their eyes or ears.

Kensho's eyes widened as he looked from the shard to the scouts and the skeksis who had noticed it.

"Oh, no… That little weed isn't going to-" SkekTar didn't finish that train of thought.

Kensho let go of the branch he so precariously held on to and fell.

"NO!" Jen cried out.

The boy fell on the lower branch and it broke, sending dirt, leaves and a shinning purple shard into the air.

It happened so fast, SkekTar barely registered.

In a second, Kensho was falling, the shard not to far from his grasp and then suddenly… Something large swiped down towards them, fast as an arrow, it's large wings almost touching the cliff's rocks.

And, in seconds, the boy was taken away in the "hands" of the large blue creature, the shard of the Crystal of Truth well held in his hand. And even if there were female gelflings amongst those soldiers, they wouldn't be able to keep up with that thing.

SkekTar blinked once or twice.

That thing…

Why did he feel like he knew it…?

"Blast! We had him!" The Commander hissed, looking just as surprised and confused as the others. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know…" Jen muttered, patting Fizzgig, who had woken up with the commotion. "Something…" And the gelfling was smiling. "Something wondrous."

And SkekTar felt like he knew where that thing had come from, and who had called for it.

"Those big, lazy lizards…" He muttered under his breath, watching as the creature disappeared in the sky.


End file.
